The Girl Who Never Grew Up
by Young Hitomi
Summary: A WendyPeter romance. Different from the other ones. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Hey guys, this is my first Peter Pan story so don't blame me if it sucks. Basically, to continue the story I need a minimum of 10 reviews. They don't have to be long and detailed I just want to know what you guys think. Anyways I hope you enjoy.  
  
~Young Hitomi~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Peter Pan. Kudos to Jim Barrie and the producers of Peter Pan for such a great story and movie!  
  
It was a dark and stormy night in London, England. A young lady sat in the nursery of a proper English house staring out into the night. "Peter," she pleaded, fresh tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "Why haven't you come back?" "I've waited all this time." "I haven't changed at all, just for you."  
  
It was true. Wendy Moira Angela Darling was still the spinning image of the thirteen. The only change had been in her mind and eyes. Her eyes, once periwinkle, now matched the crying clouds. Her mind, once full of happy, carefree times, was now that of a woman's. Perhaps the only reason she had stayed thirteen these long four years was because in the back of her mind, she still was a child.  
  
Wendy no longer attended the all girls' school as she did before. Now she was home-schooled to spare her the shame. Which brings us to her brothers. The lost boys were no longer wild and heartless. They had grown into quiet, young gentlemen who spent there free time courting the ladies. Michael and John had also grown up.   
  
All the boys told Wendy at least once a day that she should let go of her feelings for Peter and once she did, she would become a woman. Wendy would then cry 'no' and run to her room. There she would spend hours at a time thinking about Neverland so she would be ready to go once Peter came for her. He never did come, and Wendy was left to cry herself to sleep.  
  
Tonight, Wendy thought once again. Tonight he will come. We will fly off to Neverland and spend the rest of our days there. Wendy was right, a 'he' would come but one very different from the one she was praying for.  
  
Wendy was lying on the floor next to the window, when suddenly a strong wind blew the window open. Wendy was awake and starred frightfully at the window. A dark, ruffled figure stepped in through the window. "You!" Wendy cried.  
  
Author's note: Sorry so short but it's just a prologue. The later chapters, if there are any, will be much longer. Please review!  
  
~Young Hitomi 


	2. Come Away

Author's Note: Hey guys. I've decided to put another chapter any ways. Don't expect chapters too often though because I have a crushing amount of homework lately and lots of soccer. Well enough of my blabbering on with the chapter.  
Young Hitomi

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Peter Pan. Kudos to Jim Barrie and to Universal for such a great story and movie.

Wendy gasped as she stared up at the face lit by the lightening. It was a young man of maybe seventeen. He had short, light, untidy brown hair and a very muscular body. The man was wearing a white ruffled shirt and baggy pants. The white shirt was just tight enough to reveal his model-like physique.

"Why madam, we have never met before but you seem to know me," he said flashing Wendy a handsome smile.

"I've seen you in my dreams," Wendy said fearfully.

"Have you really? Then we really must be made for each other."

"I've come to take you away with me so you can leave your unhappiness behind."

"I'm not going to come with you," Wendy said indignantly.

"I hardly even know you," she added curtly.

"Now sir, could you please leave as I need to get some sleep," Wendy said turning her back on the young man.

"The one you wait for will not come," he said quietly.

Wendy stopped. "What do you mean," she said, turning back towards the open window.

"The boy you wait for, he has forgotten about you."

"How would you know you…you.." Wendy stuttered trying to decide what to call this stranger.

"My name is Julian," he said.

"Julian, then. How would you know?"

"I have seen him with another girl about your age," Julian replied bluntly.

"You're lying!" Wendy cried with hurtful eyes.

"I am not," Julian said.

"I think her name is Katherine."

Wendy shook her head in disbelief. "I am dreaming," she said to herself.

"I'm just going to go back to bed and pretend this never happened."

Before Wendy could walk away, Julian called out to her.

"Madam, if you would just hear me out, I will let you decide your fate for this evening."

Wendy turned and looked at Julian, not saying anything. Finally, she nodded.

Julian smiled, and continued. "You see for every happy place there is an exact opposite; sort of like the yang side of a yin-yang."

"While Peter Pan inhabits Neverland and all it's splendor, I inhabit the dark side of Neverland," Julian finished.

"Why that's awful," Wendy said forgetting about Peter for a moment and placing her attention on Julian.

"Yes, it's quite terrible really."

"I'm all alone on a dark god-forsaken island with out any company at all." Julian said dramatically.

He paused and then looked at Wendy, "That is… unless you would like to come with me."

Wendy bit her lip. "I'm not sure."

"I would be leaving my family forever."

"Not forever," Julian said quickly.

"You could come back and see your family when ever you felt like it."

"That is something Peter prevented you from doing isn't it."

At once Wendy's thoughts turned to Peter. Had he really forgotten all about her and found a new mother?

I should go, Wendy thought. Maybe I'll finally grow up and be able to forget about Peter. And it's not like I can wait here forever. I have to grow up sometime.

Wendy then took a deep breath.

"Yes," she said. "I'll go with you."

"I do thank you, my lady," Julian said.

"You can stop with the formality," Wendy said laughing.

"If we are going to be each others company then I want to be just plain Wendy."

Now it was Julian's turn to laugh. "Alright, just plain Wendy, let us go," he said pulling a bag of out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Dragon dust," Julian said simply. He then took a pinch of the sparkling purple powder and blew it on Wendy. Beautiful, purple-blue faerie wings sprouted out of Wendy's back.

"How lovely!" Wendy exclaimed in delight.

Julian sprinkled some powder on himself and black angel wings came out of his back. "Second star to the left, and straight on till evening," Julian directed.

As Wendy flew out the window Julian sighed. Maybe she will be able to fill the loneliness inside of me, he thought. Maybe she will be able to see past my dark exterior and love me for who I am. Then Julian flew out the window just as a supposedly sleeping Slightly let out a breath.  
It was a lovely morning in Neverland as a seventeen-year old boy rose to greet the day.

"Tink," Peter said.

"I am finally ready to go back to Wendy."

"I have done all the growing up she asked me to and now I shall retrieve my mother." Tink's bell-like voice screamed angrily.

"Now Tink, I have spent four long years with you."

"It is high time I went back for Wendy."

Tink pouted at Peter. "If you come with me, I'll let you pull Wendy's hair for old time's sake," he said mischievously. Tink nodded quickly with an enthusiastic grin.

"Well then we better be off," Peter said floating in the air. Then he and Tinker Bell flew off to retrieve his Wendy.  
When Peter arrived at the Darling household, it was a mob seen. People standing outside of the house, police everywhere, Peter decided he needed to find Wendy fast. He then flew up to the nursery window and peered in. Inside were even more police, the boys, and Wendy's parents.

"I came in to check on everyone," Mrs. Darling was saying, "and I looked around and Wendy was gone."

"Are you sure you looked everywhere, madam," a police officer asked.

"Yes!" wailed Mrs. Darling as she burst into tears.

Peter had had enough. He opened the window and flew into the nursery. "Where's Wendy," he cried.

Mrs. Darling took one look at Peter, screamed, and fainted right into Mr. Darling's arms. "Who the hell are you?" A police officer asked pointing his gun at Peter.

"Peter Pan," Peter replied as he kicked the gun out of the officer's hands. Then, suddenly, all the officers had their guns pointed at Peter.

"Stop, stop," the boys cried rushing towards Peter.

"Boys, what is going on here?" Mr.Darling cried in rage.

"It's all right Father," Michael cried, "Peter is the boy we were with when we were gone for a long time."

"Peter, peter," the Twins cried anxiously, "Wendy's been kidnapped!"

"What!" Cried Peter.

"How did this happen, when did this happen?"

"She's not been kidnapped," Slightly said quietly. "I watched her leave on her own free will."

"Peter," Slightly said suddenly anxious.

"She went with Julian." All the other lost boys suddenly gasped. Peter's eyes darkened.

"Julian," he repeated.

"Yes," Slightly said fearfully.

Michael, John, and Mr. Darling hadn't a clue who Julian was. "Who is Julian," John asked bravely.

"He used to be a lost boy," Curly said.

"But one day he suddenly got up and left."

"We never knew what became of him," Tootles finished. Peter suddenly jumped back into the air.

"I have to find Wendy," he said just before he raced out the window. Peter could feel that Wendy was in danger. He had to reach her before she left him for good.

Author's Note: So how was that? Was it long enough? Was it good at all? Please review and tell me!  
Young Hitomi

Return to Top


	3. The Island

Author's note: Hey guys. It's been four months since I last updated. I'm really sorry, I had tons of homework and so much goin' on plus I didn't get very many reviews. This may have been due to my super short chapters and my scrunched together paragraphs. Oh well. Its summer vacation now and I'm bored to tears so I thought about updating. I hope you enjoy my chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Peter Pan. Kudos to Jim Barrie and Universal for such a great story and movie.  
  
It had been about two hours and Julian and Wendy and finally made it to Julian's island. Wendy was a little bit apprehensive about going to the island for it was a stormy and desolate place. Julian took Wendy's hand and they flew down to the beach. As soon as Wendy touched down upon the sand the sky parted and the sun rose into the sky.  
  
Julian smiled. "You know, it's been 10 years since this place has ever had sunlight." "What a special girl you are, Wendy Darling."  
  
Wendy smiled also. "You are such a gentlemen to me Julian." "But I told you just to call me Wendy."  
  
"Then you must tell me at least once more, Wendy Darling." Wendy laughed. "Now that this island is a little more inviting looking, will you show me around?"  
  
"Certainly," Julian said with a bow. Well, Wendy thought. Julian really reminds me of someone but I can't remember who. It took Wendy a minute to realize that the person was Peter.  
  
Now that Wendy thought about it she couldn't really remember much about him. Julian's voice broke through her thoughts. "Shall we go," he said offering his arm to Wendy. Wendy nodded and they disappeared into the trees.  
  
What Wendy didn't know was that every minute she stayed on the island her memory of everything besides Julian grew darker and darker.  
  
Back at Neverland a blonde-haired teenager paced around a giant room underground. Why would Wendy go with Julian, he thought. It didn't make sense.  
  
Wendy knew he was coming back for her.....didn't she? A voice inside Peter's head said, it was four years, maybe she gave up on you. No she didn't! Peter thought. But how can you be sure, you didn't send any messages to her. How was she supposed to know?  
  
"I'll just have to bring her back and explain things to her," Peter said out loud. "Tink," Peter called. Tink appeared. "We have to go save Wendy, come on." Even though Tinker Bell did not like Wendy she knew there was no way to change Peter's mind.  
  
It was a few days later and Wendy was finally settling in. How she loved living on the now beautiful island with Julian. Now that the island was no longer dark and gloomy there were many places to go.  
  
Wendy's favorite place was the crystal clear lake in the middle of the island. She had received a shock when a baby unicorn came out of the woods for a drink. Wendy was as still as a statue and the unicorn came up to her and nuzzled her face.  
  
Wendy stepped out of her room and into the large den where a few arm chairs made out of wood were. I wonder where Julian is, Wendy thought just as two hands went over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who," Julian said. "Hmm," Wendy said in mock question. "It couldn't be Julian could it?"  
  
Julian laughed as he uncovered her eyes. "I have something for you," he said his eyes flashing mischievously. Wendy was surprised.  
  
"What?" She asked excitedly. "I realized you would need something to wear besides that nightgown so I got something for you." Julian placed a light blue cotton dress in Wendy's hands.  
  
"Oh Julian this is so beautiful," Wendy cried fingering the floral design on the skirt. "I'm going to put it on right now!"  
  
Wendy ran into her room and pulled of her heavy wool nightgown. Then she slipped the dress on. It felt as light as air. Wendy twirled in front of a cracked mirror in her room. It looks lovely Wendy decided.  
  
She ran out of her room and pulled a surprised Julian into a hug. "Thank you," Wendy whispered. She smells so wonderful, Julian thought.  
  
Julian cupped his hands on Wendy's face and leaned forward to kiss her.  
  
Oh my god, Wendy thought. He's going to kiss me. Wendy also leaned forward and they were half a centimeter from kissing when Peter Pan smashed through the door.  
  
Authors note: Oooooohhh, cliffhanger. Don't you just want to kill me? So what did you think? Too short? Boring??? I MUST know!!!!!!!! I apologize ahead of time if it's too short. I typed it on Word and I have no idea how its gonna look. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you have any ideas for the story I'd love to hear them. Well that's all for now. And as always.....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Broken Heart

Author's note: Oh my gosh you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! I am so pleased that I am taking the time to acknowledge each and every one of you!  
  
Lehcar-Sundance: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. I had to do it.  
  
Mike: I'm sorry the characters are kind of shallow but I'm pleased you like my idea. Thanks.  
  
Minimummarge: Thanks for liking my story!  
  
Me: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ash: Don't worry I'm not gonna let the kiss happen. I'm not that evil.  
  
Starlight: I'll try to update sooner.  
  
Gabby: Sorry 'bout the cliff hanger. I'll try to update sooner to please you.  
  
Striderwen: I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Talya: Don't worry I'll add more.  
  
Charlotte: I'm sorry how you don't like that I made Peter grow up. I did it to make a little bit of irony in the story. I'm glad you don't like Julian. You're not supposed to.  
  
Silvermoonlite116: I'm glad you like my story. I will keep going.  
  
Well that takes care of my reviewers. I'm sorry I took so long to update but I've been busy with soccer and cross country. Well I've kept you in enough suspense. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no part of Peter Pan. Kudos to Jim Barrie and Universal for such a great story and movie.  
  
As Peter smashed through the door Julian suddenly found himself with a sword at his neck.  
  
"Get the hell away from her," Peter growled. Julian took a step back.  
  
Wendy suddenly grabbed a sword a struck Peter's sword away. Peter then found himself with a sword at his neck.  
  
"Wendy what.," he started to say.  
  
"Don't," Wendy screamed. "Don't even try to talk to me!"  
  
Peter was very confused. Instead of seeing Wendy overjoyed that he had saved her he saw a face contorted with something worse than anger. He saw loathing.  
  
Wendy took a step back. "You leave me all alone for four years and then you decide to get me back?"  
  
"Do you see what you've done to me?!"  
  
Wendy's eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I hate you!" she screamed.  
  
"I hate you some much!"  
  
"Instead of growing up, I waited for you."  
  
"For four long years I had no friends, no one to comfort me."  
  
"I waited for you every night and had to cry myself to sleep but did you come for me?"  
  
Wendy stamped her foot. "You didn't!" "And finally when I get some attention from someone then you try to come?"  
  
Wendy sunk to the floor sobbing. Peter pulled her into a hug but she pushed him away.  
  
"Don't," she screamed and ran through the smashed door and straight into the forest.   
  
Wendy kept running blindly until she tripped over a tree root. She went flying into the dirt. Instead of getting up she just laid there sobbing into the leaves. Wendy pounded the ground the ground and kept sobbing until she was exhausted.  
  
By that time it was late at night and the moon poked through a large opening in the trees. Wendy sat up and realized where she was. A little ways from her was the large crystal clear lake where she had pet the unicorn.  
  
Wendy stood up and walked to the water's edge. She washed her face and stood up when something caught her eye. Before she could think anything better of it Wendy dove straight into the depths of the lake.  
  
Wendy's body gave up and she sank to the bottom of the lake.  
  
It was morning and Wendy lay on the shore of the lake. She suddenly coughed up a lot of water and opened her eyes. Wendy gave a little shout.  
  
Next to her lied a giant snake. Wendy would normally have screamed bloody murder but this snake was different from most snakes. For one thing the snake had the upper torso of a woman.  
  
Wendy's shout had awakened the snake-woman and she sat up and blinked her eyes a few times.  
  
Wendy backed away.  
  
The snake-woman laughed. "I'm not going to bite you, if that's what you're afraid of."  
  
"You know dear, I'm the one who saved you from drowning in the lake."  
  
Wendy suddenly remembered all the events from the previous night. I'm never going back to that house, she thought. Peter will never leave me alone if I do. As for Julian, I'm sure he'll get along fine.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" "You have a strange look on your face." Wendy remembered where she was.  
  
She stood up and curtsied. "Thank you very much for saving me." "I am most thankful."  
  
The snaked woman gave a little chuckle. "It was my pleasure."  
  
"Do you think I'd let a pretty little thing like you drown." She smiled again.  
  
"I may look cruel but I'm not."  
  
She eyed Wendy closely. "What's your name?"  
  
"Wendy."  
  
"That's a nice name, I'm Naga."  
  
Wendy smiled. "I like your name too." "Do you live around here?"  
  
Naga looked thoughtful. "I don't really live around here I live down there." She pointed to the lake.  
  
"How come I've never seen you before," Wendy asked. "The lake is crystal clear." "I would have seen you sometime or another."  
  
Naga looked around and beckoned Wendy closer. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked Wendy.  
  
Wendy smiled at the fact that Naga trusted her even though they had just met.  
  
"Yes," Wendy answered. "I can keep a secret."  
  
"Underneath the lake is a secret cave that no one knows about."  
  
"Really!" Wendy whispered.  
  
"Yes," Naga answered.  
  
"That is so delightful!"  
  
Naga could see Wendy was really impressed by the cave. "Would you like to see it?" Naga asked.  
  
Wendy was overjoyed. "I'd love to!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Than follow me," Naga said.  
  
"But I can't swim," Wendy protested.  
  
"Hold on to my hand." "Don't worry it's not that far down."  
  
"Ok," Wendy agreed.  
  
Wendy held Naga's hand. They swam out to the middle of the lake and dove beneath the surface. Underneath the water seemed like a dream world to Wendy. Everything was beautiful and clear. When Wendy was starting to feel light headed, Naga pulled her behind some seaweed and they entered the cave.  
  
Wendy saw light above her and swam quickly to the surface. She burst through the water and pulled herself up on the rocks. It took Wendy a few moments to regain her breath so she took the chance to look around. The cave was brightly lit by at least ten lanterns.  
  
Over in one corner was a patch of seaweed that looked to be a bed. There were scattered shells everywhere and a few broken clams. One thing that Wendy noticed was a handsome collection of pearls on a little ledge.  
  
Naga appeared behind her. "Sorry I took so long."  
  
"I had to make sure that no one was following us."  
  
Naga gazed warmly around. "It's not much but its home."  
  
"I think it's brilliant." Wendy declared.  
  
"You're welcome to stay here if you want," Naga said.  
  
"It will be nice to have someone to talk to."  
  
"Really?" Wendy cried.  
  
"Thanks so much Naga," Wendy said giving her a hug. This is perfect, Wendy thought. I have a new friend and Peter will never find me. But what about Julian? Wendy sighed. I'm sure he'll find another wonderful girl.  
  
Naga had felt Wendy sigh. "What's wrong Wendy?" she asked. Wendy told Naga the whole story.  
  
Authors note: Wow that took forever to write. Six pages on word! The most I've ever written. So now that I have updated...........REVIEW!!!!!! I promise they will make the updates come faster. Tootles. 


	5. Wanderings

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. It's been about almost 3 years since I started this story. To make a long story short, I stopped writing because I did not get enough reviews to satisfy my craving. Nevertheless, I have a new computer, 3 more years of experience, and enough boredom to continue this work. Forgive me if the style differs a bit from the first couple chapters, as I said, it's been 3 years. Since now I am writing out of sheer boredom, I only need reviews to keep me going, nothing else. I just want to know that people are actually reading this and my hours of typing are not going to waste. Okay, now that I've written a novel, its time to start the real story. Enjoy!

Young Hitomi

Disclaimer: I own no part of Peter Pan. Kudos to Jim Barrie and Universal for such a great story and movie.

It had been a year since that fateful night when Wendy was "Kidnapped." For the first few months of her absence, Mrs. Darling had spent every night by the stained glass window, searching the heavens for her daughter. Now that it had been a year, the Darling family had given up hope that Wendy would return. Convinced that the sight of Peter Pan had been an apparition caused by panic and desperation, Mr. and Mrs. Darling decided that Wendy really had disappeared. On this certain day, in rainy London, a private funeral was taking place in memory of Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

Inside an empty casket, Mr. Darling placed a picture of Wendy as he wept openly. Behind him stood Mrs. Darling, holding a massive bouquet of Wendy's favorite flowers. She was plainly sobbing. Behind the distraught parents stood all the boys: Michael, John, Slightly, Curly, Tootles, and the twins.

For the boys, this year had been a long, dreadful year. Not only did their parents not believe their claim that Wendy had gone to Neverland, they began to doubt it themselves. The boys were growing up. They no longer played swordfight and pirates. John was engaged and planning to marry in three month's time. Michael was a solemn adolescent, training to someday hold a position at the London bank. As for the Lost Boys, their memories of Neverland had faded into foggy dreams. They too were developing into proper gentlemen of society.

As the priest read out psalms, and the glossy, drenched casket was lowered into the earth, Mrs. Darling sobbed louder. Once the wooden box had settled into the earth, Mrs. Darling threw herself onto the wet earth and wept for her lost, baby girl.

"She was my little girl!" Mrs. Darling cried, "Why God, why did you have to take her away?"

Mr. Darling stared down at her broken wife and his daughter's grave and cursed the heavens. After a few moments, he pulled his wife into his arms and they held each other as they walked away. Every boy left a white rose on the grave as he turned to leave.

Only Slightly stayed longer. The rain running down his face could not match the flow of tears leaking from his eyes.

Miles and miles of stars away, Wendy awoke. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and contemplated what she had just seen. Wendy faintly recognized the people in the dream but could not remember where from. Shaking her head, she dismissed the dream and stood up to stretch.

As she did, she took in her surroundings. She smiled as her eyes traced the room she had become so familiar with. In her corner sat a giant, open clam shell, used for her bed. The shell was a carnation pink and cast rays of sparkles on the walls. Next to the shell, was a small vanity the same color, covered with strings of pearls and necklaces made out of shells. The most astonishing thing about the cave, though, was the source of light streaming in through the ceiling.

Realizing that Wendy would be in need of light, Naga had cut a hole in the ceiling and placed a circle of glass in place of the rock. Right now, beautiful starlight radiated through almost one hundred feet of crystal water, and then Wendy's window.

Bathed in moonlight, Wendy stood next to the pool of water in the cave and admired her reflection. Over the course of a year, Wendy had finally developed into a woman. She had slight curves, long legs, and a delicate chest. The most remarkable thing about her appearance though, was her skin. Because she rarely went above the water during the day, Wendy's skin was a beautiful snow white with an almost pearly sheen. Also, her long locks had grown tough and used to the constantly being in water. However, Wendy managed to keep the soft and shiny with a special herb made by Naga,

At this moment, Naga broke the smooth surface of the pool as she emerged from the sparkling depths. Sliding on to the smooth, sides of the pool, Naga greeted Wendy.

"Hello there, child." Naga said warmly.

"Hello Naga," Wendy answered walking over to wear the half-snake woman sat.

"I have breakfast," Naga replied, "your favorite, shrimp."

Wendy squealed with delight and eagerly began to eat the food.

Although Wendy seemed to look like a woman, she really still was a child. Though she had physically matured, mentally she was still the same girl Peter Pan had encountered so long ago. Naga noticed this but kept her thoughts to herself.

"It really is a lovely night," Naga commented thoughtfully.

"Yes," replied Wendy not really paying attention, "indeed."

"I think," Naga said slowly," it would be a perfect night for you to go exploring."

"Okay," Wendy agreed simply, not hearing the significance of Naga's words.

Good, thought Naga. Maybe tonight one of those incompetent boys will be able to find her and woo her. Wendy needs someone of her own kind to take care of her. She needs care from a man. Something I cannot offer her. I really will miss here though, Naga thought sadly.

Wendy finished her breakfast and stood up. "I guess I will be going now then," she said cheerfully.

"I want to have enough time to explore before the sun comes back up."

"Alright, dear," Naga said smiling.

"Have a good time and make sure you are back by daybreak."

"I will," said Wendy as she bent down to kiss Naga on the cheek.

"Goodbye!" she called just before diving into the pool leading back to the visible part of the lake.

Halfway around the world, Peter Pan sat in his underground home, pouring over maps of Neverland and beyond.

"I just don't understand it!" he said to no one in particular.

"Where could she have run off to?" Peter ruffled his hair in frustration.

Over the course of time since Wendy had stormed out of Julian's house, Peter had spent every waking moment searching for her. He had searched for months and months, from island to island, and still had found nothing. Up in her miniature doll house, Tinkerbell silently watched Peter work.

Being such a small…well, being..Tinkerbell could only contain certain emotions at one time. Right now, her feelings toward Peter were pitiful and melancholy. She hated seeing her beloved tear himself up for losing Wendy. With Peter being so occupied with recovering Wendy, Neverland had never looked worse. Instead of the beautiful tropical vista it normally was, Neverland now resembled the polar ice caps. Waiting for Peter to fall into a fitful, but deep sleep, Tinkerbell suddenly rose, as she did every night, and flew out of the underground hiding place.

After a few hours, Tinkerbell had reached the island where Julian had first taken Wendy.

Before looking around the island, Tinkerbell took her normal sweep through the beached ship where Julian had once resided. After searching the abandoned ship, Tinkerbell was satisfied. The inside of the ship was covered in dust. Everything looked exactly as it had that day Wendy disappeared into the woods. In the room once held by Wendy sat a chair with a dusty nightgown propped up on it. The one change in the entire dwelling was the mirror Wendy had once used to see the blue dress Julian had brought her. This mirror now had an even larger crack in it, as if someone had punched the glass.

Tinkerbell stopped to look at her reflection in the antique looking-glass. Smoothing her hair and skirt, Tinkerbell smiled at herself and then took off through the porthole window.

Flying through the forest, Tinkerbell slowed as soon as she had reached the glass-like lake. Placing herself on a weeping willow that billowed over the shallows, Tinkerbell sat and waited.

Back in Neverland, Peter Pan awoke with a start.

Un-sticking the map of Glinderland from his face, Peter relit the candle next to his large stacks of compasses, cartography, and crumpled bits of paper. Leaning back into his chair, Peter stretched and focused on his dream. It had been about Wendy of course. The same reoccurring dream he had had so many nights in a row.

In his dream, Wendy and he were running through a sunlit field. Laughing, they sped through bunches of daisies and daffodils. In the distance, a gleaming pond sparkled next to a monstrous tree covered in apple blossoms.

Peter looked behind him and suddenly Wendy had disappeared. Stopping, he peered back and saw her lying in the field. Chuckling, Peter sped back towards her.

"Silly," he called, "did you trip over some flowers?"

Before he could reach Wendy, he stopped. She was not alone. Pulling her up into his arms stood Julian. Peter ran towards them and stopped ten feet from Wendy and Julian.

"Wendy, what…?" he started to say, recognizing the familiarity in his words.

"Peter," Wendy said sorrowfully, "I need someone who can take care of me."

"Obviously, you can't," she finished gazing up into Julian's god-like face.

"Wait, Wendy," Peter pleaded taking a step towards the couple.

Julian produced the black angel wings out of his back and gathered Wendy in his arms. He then flew away into the twilight.

Peter sank to the ground. "Wendy!" he cried slamming his fists into the ground as tears ran down his face.

Shaking his head, Peter came out of his reverie. I will find Wendy, he thought to himself. I love her one thousand times more than Julian could ever dream of loving her. With that final thought, Peter decided to continue searching his maps.

After a few moments, he pushed the map of Glinderland away in frustration. "There is no way she could have made it to that damned spit of land!"

"It is at least one hundred leagues away from any other island."

"What am I missing?" Peter wondered aloud, absentmindedly picking up his dagger from its

upright position in the wooden table.

Spinning the tip of the blade and the hilt between the tips of his fingers, Peter looked down and realized there was a standard size pool of blood soaking through all his maps.

"Shit!" he cried flinging the dagger into the wall and sticking his finger into his mouth.

He pulled the stained maps up and began shaking the blood from them. Throwing the maps next to the fire to dry, Peter sat back in his chair and put his head in his hands. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples for a moment or two.

Opening his eyes, he gazed down onto a map that he had missed.

The map was very old and looked neglected, as if it had sat at the bottom of a stack of maps for years. Peter moved the candle towards the map and realized it was a map of Dark Neverland, Julian's home. In one part of the map, a very thin outline of blood faintly circled an area of the map. It was the crystal lake.

"Of course," Peter whispered softly.

"Why would Wendy go anywhere else?"

"In my desperation, I must have missed this area when I began looking for her."

"I checked every island in the universe but the very first one."

Peter stood up. "Tink!" he called turning around

"It's time to go!"

"I know where Wendy is!" Peter looked around, wondering why Tinkerbell was ignoring him.

Peter flew to the shelf where Tink's little house sat. He peered inside.

"Where could Tinkerbell have gone," Peter asked himself.

"She never goes anywhere without me!"

Peter closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes, he smiled. In front of him flowed a thin trail of pixie dust leading out of the house. Well, Peter thought, this will make things a little easier.

He then flew out the window and began to track his lost faerie.

After sitting on the branch of the willow tree for quite sometime, Tinkerbell had fallen asleep. She was awakened by a splash. Suddenly alert, Tinkerbell hid herself behind some leaves. Peering through the branches, Tinkerbell saw a young women bathing in the moonlight. Tinkerbell immediately recognized the girl and used all her self-control to stop herself from flying forward to pull the girl's hair.

Tinkerbell's melancholy feelings quickly changed to those of jealousy and envy. She hated Wendy. She hated her for loving Peter, for being beautiful, and most of all, for Peter loving her. This was why every night Tinkerbell returned to the island to make sure Wendy had forgotten all about Peter. When morning arose, Tinkerbell returned to Neverland to supposedly help Peter look for Wendy.

Before Peter would awake, Tinkerbell would destroy anything that might lead him to discover Wendy's whereabouts. She also would take the map of Dark Neverland and place it underneath the stack of maps, hiding it from the world. Even after all this, Tinkerbell was not a horrid faerie. She simply was too small to comprehend anything that did not suit her desires. She simply couldn't understand why so many men wanted Wendy, but paid no attention to herself.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell felt a warm hand encircle her petite body. "I have found you, my darling Tinkerbell," Peter said in a sing-song voice.

"Just what are you looking at…?"

Author's Notes: Hey guys. So what did you think? I really surprised myself with all the twist and turns this chapter took. I'm sorry I made Wendy grown up, but I thought it would be a little weird for an 18-year old Peter chasing after a 13-year old Wendy. She still is considered a child in my eyes though, because she still has childish dreams and thoughts. I would really appreciate your guys thought and ideas on this story. I have no idea where it is going and it would be nice to see what you guys want! Well, that's all! Please review! I will love you forever!


End file.
